


An Unexpected Audience

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost Sexting, F/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt.Sakura is in the middle of a boring lecture she is meant to be running. It's just lucky that an inebriated Rokudaime has time to message and keep her company. Perhaps a little too much company. Things escalate quickly via messenger, it's just a shame that Sakura doesn't realize they have a whole audience to their flirting.





	An Unexpected Audience

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt sent in by my lovely wife Auberghyn on Tumblr. She is beautiful and talented and you should all go look at her art.

Stifling a mitigating sigh, Sakura leant back on the office chair as much as it would allow. These late-night catch up lectures were always the worst, it never got any better. Tonight’s crop of students were no exception. Their sole job for this evening was taking notes regarding the surgery being shown on the projector.

Sakura knew that this paled in comparison to actual experience in the field but doing _something_ was better than nothing at all. And things had been awfully quiet around Konoha Hospital lately. As Assistant Director she tried to take it as a compliment, that her hard work had made a significant impact on the village already. Reality being, Konoha itself had entered an unprecedented era of peace, and with that came inevitable boredom and lack of action.

Sakura looked up from her phone for a moment to regard the fifty or so medical students littering the hall. Some of them watching the screen with glazed expressions, a few idly pretending at least to take notes, a couple of them actually nodding off altogether.

Really, she couldn’t blame them. It was hard enough to keep herself awake at this time of night after a long day in surgery. But she had agreed to mentor this bunch, and at least if she was the one doing it, she would know that it had been done right. Giving them an _almost_ break for one evening wasn’t going to hurt. Especially considering the brutal midterms they would be undertaking soon.

But she couldn’t help releasing another sigh. This was going to be a long night. She wouldn’t even be able to catch up on the reading she had been meaning to do, with her laptop hooked up to that projector. Small luxuries, at least she still had her phone, and she didn't need to go back to surgery tonight.

The vibration in her lap drew her attention. The screen lighting up to the messaging app she had forgotten was installed on her phone. Sakura had long since abandoned checking her social media daily, NinjaScroll had become a cesspit of baby photos and engagement announcements she didn’t want to see. The only ones still using it religiously were the older gen, who had discovered it right about the time everyone else stopped using it.

Sakura unlocked the screen with a smile.

10:31 **K. Hatake -** Heyyy 

The message was so out of character and so unexpected. Normally she wouldn’t respond during a time she was meant to be nurturing young minds. But one quick look up at the students told her all she needed to know, and nothing had changed in the room. So she swiped the screen, hastily typing out the automatic response her mind had already composed. 

10:31 **S. Haruno -** Your use of extra letters leads me to believe you have been drinking tonight, sensei.

She stared at the screen for a full minute before realizing his state of intoxication was probably beyond any coherent reply. Then again, she’d never exactly messaged him more than the cursory ‘Why are you late this time?’ He probably just took forever to type a reply in general. She went back to casually observing her students before it vibrated again.

10:33 **K. Hatake -** Yesss

Out of reflex a soft chuckle escaped her. Self consciously she covered her mouth, looking up quickly as if she’d done something wrong, but nothing had changed still and no one had seen. So she relaxed. Her body’s response to his message was odd, but things had been blurry between them since the last time they’d been at the Rusty Kunai bar together. A lot of flirting, and then they’d never actually had a chance to discuss it. She blushed at the memory. 

10:33 **S. Haruno -** Sounds like you’re having fun. 

A coy smile graced her features, whatever had possessed him to message her in the first place was a mystery. But she was glad that he’d done it…

10:33 **K. Hatake -** Would be more fun if you were here.

Sakura felt an instant heating of her face and body as soon as the message appeared on the screen. It had happened quick too, maybe he wasn’t as drunk as she’d first thought. But he had to be...surely, to send such a thing. So caught up in the warmth and perplexity of it all she stared blankly at the phone for a moment, mind racing to catch up. 

Was he flirting with her again? It certainly felt that way, even through only a few messages. A wicked thought was born, boredom was indeed a very dangerous thing for a Kunoichi in need of a decent lay. And the last time they had flirted, blurring the lines between them beyond recognition, it had been _hot as hell._ What was the harm in doing it again? Especially if it made this boring hour pass by any quicker.

10:34 **S. Haruno -** If I was there, I don’t think you’d be able to handle the fun we could have.

It was a risque move, but she just didn’t care, even though she couldn’t blame it on drunkenness this time. Being completely sober as she was, staring at her phone instead of paying attention to the fifty students in her charge. Refreshing the screen repeatedly as soon as it went idle, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d scared him off already with such a bold statement. The thought did make her smirk a little, if he wanted to play with fire he was going to get burnt, simple as that.

10:35 **K. Hatake -** And what would you be wearing if you were here?

Sakura disguised the derisive snort poorly as a coughing action. Taking a large gulp from the water bottle on her desk to cover it. The liquid did not cool the molten heat that was now flushing her cheeks and flooding her senses. He was good at this. _But so was she._

10:36 **S. Haruno -** A smile.

Summoning the last of her courage she hit the send button and almost slammed her phone down on the table like it had scalded her. Too late now, it was sent, damage done. Mischievous as it was, damn it felt good too, so good, and she hadn’t predicted that sensation to top all the others. But this was how it had felt a month ago, the last time it happened, it had been _so good._ Knowing he was checking her out, having his undivided attention, touching him just so lightly on the back of his neck… For the upteenth time Sakura cursed Ino for becoming such a drunken menace she’d needed to take her home. She’d have much rather stayed with Kakashi….gone home with him that night. Maybe she wouldn’t be so damned frustrated now...

_Bzzzzt._

10:38 **K. Hatake -** Fuuuck

She could see the little dots again, knowing he was typing. **K. Hatake -** You continue to impress me with your ability to make me this hard with only two words.

This time, she didn’t even bother to try and hide the snort, it was more like nervous laughter. It had been instant again, just like the rush of blood to her private areas, the tingling sensation of an itch she hadn’t scratched in a long time. Just the thought of him at the bar, hiding the impressive piece of anatomy she had heard the rumours about… That he was hard because of _her words,_ because he was thinking about _her._ Biting her lip she considered her reply, re-reading his last message with a kind of girlish glee. Allowing an acceptable minute to pass before she began to type.

10:39 **S. Haruno -** Oh? You make it sound as if this has happened before.

10:39 **K. Hatake -** Yesss

10:40 **S. Haruno -** And what were the two words that did it last time?

Sakura wasn’t aware of holding her breath, but she certainly felt as if all the air had escaped her lungs by the time those little dots appeared again.

10:41 **K. Hatake -** Don’t you remember, pulling on my arm at the bar, putting those delicious lips of yours close to my ear. 

Of course she remembered, she had been begging him to take his mask off, for just one peek. Using all her feminine wiles to charm him into removing the damned piece of cloth from his face. The assault had not worked in that endeavour, but at least now she could say it had served another delightful and unintentional purpose. It had turned him on in a way which gave Sakura an exciting allure, a power over him, and it was riling her up just as much.

10:42 **S. Haruno - __** _Please, Kakashi._

Those were the words she had practically whined in his ear. Sakura had another wicked afterthought to add before those little dots appeared again. 

**S. Haruno -** And you still wouldn’t take it off for me. Naughty boy.

With a smug and satisfied smirk Sakura leant back in her chair, biting her lip in anticipation for his response. It pleased her to no end that the typing of his reply had completely ceased with her last message. It pleased her that she had managed to get to him, shake that usually unwavering and frustrating facade of his. For the moment she completely lost herself in the heady sensation, forgetting where she was entirely.

10:43 **K. Hatake -** Why don’t you take something off for me first?

Sakura raised a brow, regarding that little screen with a mixture of frustration and curiosity. Frustrated because he was too good at this, and she wasn’t about to be outdone by him, not this time. And curious to see how far he would go… Curious even to see how far she would take this herself. But that bandaid had well and truly ripped off. It was an odd kind of snowball effect now, there was only one way this could go and she _wanted it so badly._

Lost in her thoughts Sakura had not composed a reply just yet, but Kakashi beat her to it this time.

10:44 **K. Hatake -** What kind of panties are you wearing tonight by the way?

With a quiet and smug chortle to herself Sakura felt very much like Kakashi had tried to set a trap for her with that question. But damned if she was going to let him win this game of cat and mouse. He was playing right into her hands.

10:44 **S. Haruno -** Bold of you to assume I’m wearing any at all, sensei.

The rest of the room was lost on her as she bit her lip in anticipation. A surging of warmth coursing through her whole body, she was even crossing her legs now to relieve the throbbing ache just a fraction. 

10:45 **K. Hatake -** Prove it.

That nervous laugh escaped her again, Sakura tried to look as casual as possible as she stood. Making a T signal with her hands as she exited the lecture theatre. A couple of the students nodded to her in acknowledgement, the rest seemed to be enthralled now in a particular part of the surgery. That was an added bonus, she felt as if perhaps this whole night hadn’t been a waste all round.

But what on earth was she doing? It was as if her body was moving of it’s own accord, heading toward the faculty bathroom. It was completely empty this time of night, and the lighting was pretty good… It was beyond madness but there was something compelling her to please him, to obey his order. Sakura threw the door open, slamming it shut and hastily pulling her panties off, stuffing them into her pocket. The dress she had on wasn’t exactly tight, or revealing, but if she hiked it up over her voluptuous behind it would make for a nice picture.

10:48 **S. Haruno -** As you wish, sensei _picture attached._

It was as tasteful a picture as she could take, the mirror allowing her to take a neat view of her spread legs from behind. A wet mess lying between them. Gods, she’d been so turned on by just the idea of sending him a racy picture that she hadn’t even locked the door.

10:48 **K. Hatake -** Fuuuck

The reply was quick, and Sakura started to wonder if she’d made the right decision, but it had really been out of her control. An automatic reaction to the frustrated coil her body was in. Righting her dress, she steadied her breath before she walked out again, though her heart was pounding. She also found herself walking slower than usual back to the theatre, eagerly awaiting his response. She decided to nudge him just a little.

10:49 **S. Haruno -** Are you going to be a good boy and take it off for me now? _Please, Kakashi._ I need to see it.

Begging seemed to be one of his major turn ons, a fact she carefully filed away for the foreseeable future. Lingering outside her classroom still, Sakura almost gave up and went back inside, but felt that little _bzzzt_ in her hands. Felt the veritable cluster of nerves that accompanied it.

10:50 **K. Hatake -** Is this what you wanted to see, Princess? _Picture attached_

Her jaw dropped open, stunned. The picture he’d sent was so lewd she couldn’t remember seeing anything quite so… hard. It was a selfie, obviously in the bathroom of the bar. The camera held high, she could only see the bottom half _of his face_ , but she _didn’t even care about it._ For the impressive erection that was spilling out of his pants, gripped with his other hand. She stood staring at it for an unknown period of time. A chattering noise from inside the lecture theatre prompting her to move her engorged and overheating body.

When she opened the door she thought she’d heard a shushing, but it wasn’t unusual for students to chatter during particularly tedious parts of the surgery instruction videos, and it was wrapping up. To be honest she just completely did not care. All she could think about was the device in her hand, and the rock hard dick that was in Kakashi’s. 

Sakura quickly decided on what reply would best stroke his ego. 

10:51 **S. Haruno -** I don’t just want to see it, I want to taste it.

There was another tittle through the crowd of students, Sakura quickly glanced up but was distracted by her phone too quickly to gauge what had done it.

10:51 **K. Hatake -** Fuck Sakura.

 **K. Hatake -** You have no idea how much I want you. All of you. 

10:52 **S. Haruno -** I’m starting to get an idea. 

She paused, thinking, deciphering the moment. Truthfully she’d wanted him too, for a while now, and it had just reached a boiling point. And that ever pesky curiosity was nagging at her to do _something_ about this itch she felt with him. It would surely lead to pleasurable things… and whatever else came with that could be worth it. 

**S. Haruno -** You know you can have me, anywhere you want, sensei. I’m all yours.

Another murmur through the crowd. Sakura too entranced to even care at this point, when she looked up they were silently staring at the screen, as equally enthralled as she was with her smaller screen. All was well.

10:54 **K. Hatake -** What time do you finish?

 **S. Haruno -** In 5 minutes.

 **K. Hatake -** Good girl. Wait for me to come and get you.

10:55 **S. Haruno -** But I want you now.

 **K. Hatake -** Behave yourself, and we’ll both be satisfied.

 **S. Haruno -** Since when have I ever behaved myself? I like being naughty.

10:56 **K. Hatake -** Fuck Sakura, you’re gonna kill me. 

She chuckled now, sitting back and pressing her legs together. Eagerly awaiting Kakashi’s arrival. The idea of him throwing the door open and taking her on the desk was enough to make her drip through to the chair. She was still glad she’d not put those panties back on though. 

10:57 **K. Hatake -** On my way. You better behave yourself and get rid of everyone else, remember good girls get rewards.

There was a rustle of her students. The video had not quite finished yet but they were just completing the final suturing so it would be enough for tonight. 

“Alright guys, that’ll do. It’s getting late and I’m beat. If you have any questions or queries please just email them through to me…”

“Can we ask you through NinjaScroll?” Someone piped up at the back. There was another murmur but Sakura tried to be quick about her reply, hurrying to get them out, she didn’t pay the question any thought.

“Yeah, sure. Goodnight everyone.”

“Night Sensei…”

There was more grumbling and murmurs as they filed past her and out the door. Sakura using the spare second to throw back another reply.

10:58 **S. Haruno -** What position do you want me in for your arrival?

The thrill of this whole thing was raging in her blood, juices practically gushing from her. Pulsating with want for him to fill her with that thick, hard cock. In a dazed hurry she rushed to unhook the projector, placing her phone on the table for the second. Just about to unplug, she paused when she heard the vibration of her phone…. 

But she didn’t even need to look at it to see the message.

 **K. Hatake -** Bent over the desk, waiting like a good girl.

It was displayed up on the screen before her eyes, on the projected image of her laptop… The NinjaScroll app causing the notification to pop up in the bottom right of the screen for about five seconds. 

Suddenly Sakura’s face was flushed for entirely different reasons.

_So that’s why they had been paying so much attention to the monitor._

Her jaw dropped open, unable to move. Until she heard the footsteps just outside the door… She had better get into position before he entered. She had also better uninstall that damned app from her laptop before her next lecture.

 


End file.
